A Spanish Rose
by MasterAssassinMoon
Summary: After the Templars stamped out the Assassin Brotherhood in the American Colonies, Haytham and Shay get a summons to Cuba. Haytham happens to meet a strange, but beautiful woman that is the daughter of the grandmaster of the west indies. Haytham must control his emotions around her while dealing with the dangers of the Assassins.
1. Giant Snake

**HEY GUYS!**

 **This going to be apart of a two-part series, but I will let you in on something. All my OCs will be connected in some way, or form. You will hear mention of Catherine, but won't actually see her. I have a whole idea for Catherine.**

 **I love Haytham to death, so I am writing a fic where he has a love interest, and maybe Connor might end up with a brother, or a sister. Who knows? Maybe Haytham and Shay will end up together? Lol**

 **There will be some Spanish in here, but Mostly it will be them talking to themselves, but its nothing important to the story.**

 **-C**

* * *

Haytham Kenway felt uncomfortable in the Cuban heat, he wondered how anyone could live here? He thought back to his father and his exploits in the Caribbean all those years ago. He wondered how Edward Kenway could stand it. The Grandmaster walked alongside Shay Cormac in the streets of Havana.

A few months ago, he received a letter from the grandmaster of the West Indies rite. Lord Alejandro Torres sent word that he was having problems with the assassins. They had grown in the last few years, while the colonial brotherhood fell. After their hard work to contain them in the colonies would be an eventual problem again. After sending Achilles in Exile in his own homestead, Haytham was confident that the Assassins were dealt with. His concern was with the Assassins growing from the outside and working plant themselves back into the colonies. They were like roaches that wouldn't seem to die.

"Remind me, why did you need to bring me?" Shay was soured with the fact, he was torn from his early visit with his family. Especially from his precious infant daughter.

"Apparently, he is impressed with your work with stamping out the Assassins,"

"I am sure he could figure it out himself."

"I know, it is annoying, but we don't have very strong ties with Torres."

The two high ranking Templar knights arrived at the front of the grand looking manner, the governor's house. The Torres had held the governing status of Cuba since the beginning of the century when Laureano de Torres came into power at the people's voice. Alejandro was the Grandmaster of the West Indies rite as well. From his understanding, the Torres had placed the governing powers with the Templar knight powers across the land.

The only man who ever stood up to this family, his father, Edward Kenway. Haytham hoped that no one would mention his father to him, but hopeful Governor Torres would understand he wasn't his father's son.

Two Spanish soldiers were waiting outside the gate, "Quién se presenta en la casa del Gobernador Torres?"

Shay scrunched his face at the words clearly not understanding the Spanish language, but Haytham clearly could hear the man. Haytham reached into his pocket to show a letter of approval that he was being expected by the Governor. One of the guards nod and open the gate for the men to be let through.

The two Templars were escorted to a man who was looking irritated but straightens up soon as he saw the two men. "Master Kenway, and Master Cormac?" He held out his hand, "I am Cortez Torres, my father is patiently been waiting for your arrival."

"A pleasure to meet you,"

Cortez nodded, " I apologize for not sending an escort out to the docks, but its risky with the _Asesinos_ lurking about."

"Fairly understandable,"

Haytham got a moment to look at the man, he was average height with the sun-kissed skin. He was in his late 20s early 30s. Facial hair circled his lip and chin giving him a dignified look, his dark brown hair was slick back into a long elegant ponytail that touched his collar. He was dressed in fine clothes with freshly shined boots, obviously the best that money could followed the man up the path, the manor was enclosed by a giant wall that circles the property. The manors grounds were kept fairly nicely, and the building itself was obviously Spanish design. Cortez led the two men to a patio that overlooked the grounds, practice dummies were set up. There stood Alejandro de Torres himself, Unaware of the place where Haytham stood his father had once stood many years ago.

"Master. Haytham Kenway, and Master Shay Cormac, welcome. I hope the journey was fare to you."

"Aye it was," Shay spoke, "Not a sight of pirates, "

"Or Assassins I hope," Cortez sneered in disgust.

Alejandro cleared his throat, "Son, let's not discuss all matters. They must be exhausted after their journey."

"Thank you kindly," Haytham spoke

"My servants will show you to quarters, I ask that you be kind enough to join us tonight after you rested for a small party tonight. You came just in time, my daughter's 23 birthday is tonight. You can meet the rest of my family tonight," Alejandro clapped his hand as two servants came out into the courtyard.

"My servants can show you to your quarters for your stay. "

Haytham like the idea of getting fresh up, a month after sea doesn't do anyone favors.

He followed the young maid into the governor's manor and down an open-air hallway. He had to admire to beautiful Spanish architecture. Vines grew around the columns of the breezeway, and he could see a rose garden with a simple water fountain. The maid kept quiet until she came to a double door that was a panel glass with currants. He imagined that during the summer was unbearable in the Havana heat.

"You need anything please don't hesitate to call me, or any of the servants." She opens the glass door for him to allow him to enter to inspect his room. The young maid followed in after him to open the curtains in front of the window. The young woman turned around with a pleasant smile on her face until she diverted her line of sight past from the nobleman. She looked in horror and screamed covering her face, a blood cruel shriek ripped through the room. The grandmaster of the knight Templar order drew his sword to face the horror. A long brown snake with black splotches along its skin was slithering along the top of a writing desk to the top of a wardrobe like it was climbing a tree.

Haytham would consider it a monster by the vast size of the snake. It disturbs him to the very core to see such a huge snake. He heard footsteps running coming to the hall and turned around expecting to see a guard, but in fact, it was a young woman dressed in a silk gown. She was obviously of noble birth by the sight of her jewelry and hair. The girl was obviously Alexandro's daughter, she shared his tan skin and lush brown hair. Her eyes were an emerald green, a trait that was more than likely from her mother.

The young woman showed no trace of fear as she walked over to the snake, and whispered to it in Spanish that he couldn't make it out. She picked up the snake wrapping its length around the back of her snake and held its head. "Cómo escapaste de tu jaula, mi hermosa mascota?"

Haytham's eyes widen at the caught of her words, did she say the word pet?

"Lady Torres?" the young servant caught her breath.

She gave an apologetic smile, "I am sorry Gilly, I didn't mean to terrify you." The young woman looked towards Haytham, "And to you sir, I didn't mean to give you a fright. Fidel likes to escape his cage."

"Never my lady," He cleared his throat as put his sword back into its sheath.

"It's Maria," She smiled, "I don't like being referred to as Lady, but don't let my mother catch you."

Haytham didn't know why, but he found the woman almost charming. With her pet snake coiled around her arm and waist as it seemed to nuzzle its owner. He was unsure if it was thinking about eating her, or not. "Haytham Kenway,"

"Oh, you're my father's personal guest for the next while, I was thinking I wasn't going to meet you until my garden party tonight." Her voice was lined with a thick Spaniard accent. "Don't tell my father about Fidel escaping, or he might make me get rid of all my darling pets."

There was more than just the monster snake?

"You have my word," He gave her a warm smile.

She nodded before she left. He watched her leave the room with such grace with such a creature.


	2. The Torres Family

I had to re-upload this due to uploading the wrong document! I hope you take time to enjoy this.

-C

* * *

Later that night, Haytham examine himself in his mirror. The Grandmaster had recently bathed and changed into fresh attire for the party tonight. He founded it slightly tedious that he would have to attend such an event, but it would be dishonest to refuse his host. Haytham needed to be on good terms with Governor Torres. Especially if they were going to work together to take out the Assassin Brotherhood in the Caribbean, starting here in Havana.

The Grandmaster of the Colonial riot strolled out of his temporary guest quarters to join Alejandro and his guest at the party. It would make sense for him to get acquainted with the other members of the Templars in the West Indies. He kept his thoughts to himself as he walked slowly down the back of the manor where lanterns were hung around the garden where it gave a warm glow. Lighting bugs lite up the air while a band of musicians was playing music to the side. the sound of chatter was barely heard over the sound of the music. It was a warm cheery atmosphere.

Haytham took a glass of a red wine off a servant's drink tray to relax. He spotted Shay with a few women. They were talking to the sea captain, obviously flirting with the man. The other Templar seemed to enjoy to attend but would never take any of these women since he had a lovely wife and small daughter back in Boston. He heard Shay mention of the famous Mrs. Cormac, a few of the woman seem to swoon at the thought of him being a father to a little girl.

"It's quite sad, she is not getting any younger, and she is not married. Such a waste of a pretty face," A woman catted as she fans herself. A small group of nobles were standing in a circle talking small gossip.

"If she doesn't marry soon, I don't think she ever will."

Haytham ignored the small gossip from the crowd until a voice spoke behind him. "They are all sheep part of the small flock."

He turned around to see Maria standing there elegant dress that was spun with fabrics made of gold and red. The dress would be considered unsavory by the women back in the colonies. The dress itself was slender, not the regular puff that women normally wore their dress.

"Hello, again Master. Kenway." She smiled, "I see you have recovered from your scare earlier," She teased.

"Tell me, why would a woman have such an animal under her care?" He offered her his arm as an escort. "May I?"

She took it, "Of course, "Maria walked alongside the man down into the garden. "When I was a little girl, I was curious about all sorts of animals. I begged and plead with my father to have my own personal collection."

"Not a normal hobby for a woman of your status?"

"I am afraid not, sir." She chuckled.

The idea of being different from other women around her age and wealth amused her highly. The young Spaniard woman was different. Haytham enjoyed her company, extremely.

"If you have time, I will be more then happy to show you my private collection."

"I will see if I can..." he smiled.

Haytham never had much contact with women, especially after Ziio. The fall out with Ziio had been rough and there were times he missed her extremely. Always wondering if what had happened if they stayed together, but his life had no time for a woman or a family.

He spent the evening with Maria. They talked about many things. The colonies, where he grew up in London, but he was more intrigued by her story. She lived her life mostly in Cuba, but spent time in Spain, mostly in Madrid. Her Father apparently had shipped her off every year or so, hoping she makes a match with a family of noble blood. She didn't seem to bat an eye at it-it seemed like it was the main goal in her life to scare away any suitors.

Maria turned her head just for a moment to see her brother to making his way over. "what on earth are you wearing my dear sister?"

Cortez walked over with a young woman dressed in pink-but Haytham following in his step, a small child sat on the hip of the young woman. Haytham presumed they were his wife and child.

The woman gave her husband an annoyed look before walking to her sister in law. "I think she looks lovely,"

Maria let go of Haytham's arm to allow her to walk over and pick up the small boy from the woman, "My darling nephew," She kissed the child blushing cheek, the child replied with a coo. "Rosetta, He is growing every day." She proudly boasted.

Cortez greeted Haytham with a shake, "I hope my younger sister isn't disrupting your evening, Master Kenway."

"Of course not," His voice trailed off, his eyes lingered on to Maria as she talked to her sister by marriage. "She is a very interesting woman,"

"My sister is….eccentric." Cortez watched the two women talked about the child. "Darling, I believe it's Rodrigo's time to sleep,"

"In a minute, Cortez, I haven't had time to spend with my nephew since my return from Spain,"

Another woman appeared and touched Maria's back, "Maria give Rodrigo back, he needs his sleep if he is going to be a strong man like his father and grandfather."

"Si madre,"

If Haytham stood corrected, he believed the older woman before him was Alejandro's wife, Katrina. He had only heard of her in passing. She was an older woman in her mid 40's-50's with greying in her hair, he saw the family resemblance of the family.

"Master Kenway, my husband will be here in just a moment, but feel free to help yourself with anything." Katrina smiled. "I hope your stay here is well comfortable."

"You're to kind, Lady Torres,"

"Call me Katrina." She walked over to the Grandmaster, "I am stunned you're able to leave your wife for so long."

Haytham blinked in shock, making sure he heard the woman correctly. "Pardon me, Madam?"

"I assumed you're married? a handsome man such as yourself."

Haytham shook his head, "I am afraid there is no Mrs. Kenway, not since my mother died."

"Oh, I do apologize, I shouldn't assume such things." A small tint of humor lined her voice like she drew such information from him. "My daughter isn't married either, she is 23 years old and is turning into an old maid."

Haytham was clever enough to see the woman was trying to find a proper suitor for her daughter. He had no reply because no one had been so abrupt with him before. "I see,"

"Mother," Cortez gave his mother an irritated look, "Find someone else to marry Maria off too."

Maria gave her mother and brother a look, a tiring look like they were beating a dead horse. "I am uninterested in marrying anyone. I'd rather stay to my books."

"There is my querida rosa," Alejandro came a fasten pace to his youngest child,

"Papa," She smiled as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You know it's rude to keep your guest waiting; I was just having a pleasant talk with Master. Kenway."

"I presumed about your snake escaping into his private quarters."

Maria made a face causing her father to chuckle, "Nothing goes on around here without my knowledge my pet." He patted her cheeks, "Now, don't you have your dance card, go please your mother."

"Yes Father," She gave him a kiss a before turning to the grandmaster."I hope I can add you to my dance card, Master Kenway."

The young woman walked away to socialize with the other guest.

Cortez whispered something in his wife's ear, telling her to go join Maria along with Katrina. The men waited for the women to be out of range.

"A problem had occurred, but it has been dealt with."

Rodrigo made an irritated growl in his throat. "Assassins…"

Haytham came to the conclusion that Rodrigo was a very easily ill-tempered man and became irritated very easily. The only time was when he was not kissing his father's boots.

"Si." Alejandro hummed, "We are safe, though, let's not let it ruin our evening, it's your sister's name day, and she has been gone for close to a year."

The real reason why Haytham was summoned to Cuba. Word had spread like fire when the news of the colonial brotherhood was taken down. Haytham couldn't take all the credit. It was the work of his men and most importantly, shay. If it wasn't for him, they could be still fighting with the brotherhood, or Haytham and his brothers could be dead.

"Why was your daughter gone for so long?"

"She was engaged to be married to a Duke, but it fell through. Now I only wish her happiness. I already have a grandchild, a grandson, he is healthy and strong."

Rodrigo rolled his eyes, "Father, it ended on her own occurred, she is a fool for doing so."

"Do not speak ill of your sister."

Maria was obviously the favorite of the two Torres siblings. "Lizbeth would have gone through with the marriage."

"Enough Cortez! Go to your wife and child,"

An eerie calmness washed over Alejandro after he snapped at his son. "Enjoy your evening Master Kenway, I need to mingle with my guest, or my wife will skin me alive."

Shay had been watching and listing to the group. "What a tight bunch...especially that Cortez fellow." He snorted.

"Agreed," Haytham hummed as he wonders how his relationship with the Torres family would play out, especially with the youngest daughter.

Shay chuckled, "I think you are more than intrigued with her then you let on, boss."

"Excuse me, Cormac?"

"I am just saying you should try not to stare for so long, or you will make it more obvious."

Haytham gave Shay a stern look like he was a dog that should just piss on the floor while shay was smiling knowing what he has done. "Should I inform your wife about the line of ladies that are showing off for your attention?"

"Touche'"


	3. A Year Later

Haytham placed his hand under his chin as he thought back to his time in Cuba. He held a letter in his hand address to him from Alejandro Torres. It had been almost a year since he had seen him and dealt with with the Assassins. They were not much of a threat, which meant they were easy to take care of. But there was a problem, even after a year. One of his children, the youngest, Maria, was in trouble. An Assassin was caught inside the woman's room.

The Assassin was planning on kidnapping the young woman to ransom her back to the Torres family. The young woman managed to protect herself by running a sword through the assassin. He was impressed with her but wasn't surprised. He had gotten quite acquainted with the young, but beautiful Maria Torres. She was known animal lover with horses, lizards, and snakes along with other exotic animals. They exchanged letters once in awhile to talk about their daily lives. Seeing her snarky notes about her brother, or her loving tone about her younger nephew brought a smile to his face. He wasn't going to admit it, but he enjoyed her letters and missed her company. He was only in Cuba for a short month, but he was with her in his free time.

Haytham grabbed his quill and replied in a quick response that he could give Maria shelter until the whole event blew over.

A month had passed before Haytham had himself ready his Estate in Virgin. Only him and Lee knew the location of Haytham's manor. Being a bachelor in high society it would look odd if a young woman would start living with him, so he chooses a place where it was out of public view. It was much safer that way.

Haytham kept his eyes peeled out the window until he notices a single horse carriage came trotting down the entrance of his property. He grabbed his hat to set on his head, he was working on documents to the very moment of her arrival. He pulled on her coat as he walked out to greet Lady Torres.

Maria was helped out of the carriage by Lee, he was kind of enough to help her out of the carriage. "Thank you, master. Lee, you have been so helpful." He had escorted her to the property.

"Of course, Master. Kenway would have my hide if I didn't." Lee chuckled.

Haytham cleared his throat to make sure his presence was known, "And she is here in one piece."

Lady Torres gave a small curtsy before walking up to greet him, her maid had climbed out of the carriage behind her. "Master. Kenway, it is so wonderful to see you."

"Miss. Torres,"

"It's Maria,"

"Of course, then I would hope you will call me Haytham."

Maria chuckled, "It is a pleasure to see you again." She kissed his cheek in greetings. "This is my new handmaid, Cosette,"

Haytham had a chance to study the young woman that stood behind Maria. She was in her late teens, from her name he could guess she was part, French. "Pleasure," He nodded, "We have a bed made up for you in the servant quarters."

Cosette nodded before going into the carriage to grab what looks like a small cage with a blanket over it. "I 'ave Pierre right heze Milady," Her accent was thick.

"You brought one of your pets."

Maria chuckled, "Si, he is just a baby," She gently pulled off the tarp of the small cage.

Haytham blinked before he was a spotted cat with pointy ears and sharp green eyes. It was a Lynx, a wild animal. "Don't worry Haytham, he will only be a large house cat."

One of Haytham's servants unloaded the wagon to carry one of her trunks inside just as Maria open the cage to carry the small cub inside the house.

Lee stood in awe, "That is a wildcat,"

"She does love her animals, it seems."

"I hate cats," Lee muttered

Haytham patted his shoulder, before walking in after Maria. He watched her expression as she studies his home, "I didn't expect you to have sense of style, but it still needs,"

"I bought it as is, nothing special about it."

"I see, but luckily you have me around." She smiled as she pets her small cub, he purred under her arms. "I can give this place a nice touch-up."

Haytham chuckled, "It will give you something for you to do since I don't have much for you to entertain with."

There was a gleam in her eye that reminded him of their last encounter. "I am sure there are ways..."

A flashback came to his mind when the grandmaster had to say goodbye to Lady Torres.

 _Haytham peeked in on the young woman as she stood by a giant cage with its door open. In her right hand was a piece of lettuce that she was tearing apart to feed the animal inside the cage. The grandmaster took a moment to appreciate the room where all the animals kept. She had a couple bright colorful parrots, along with a giant cage that kept Maria's large snake that was bathing in the sunlight from a window. He even saw a small glass cage that housed small green lizards. Next to it was a small tank filled with small butterflies. The room was filled with many other pets such as snakes, bugs, lizards, even a rat._

 _He glanced back over at the woman who was smiling and cooing a very large lizard that looked like an iguana. She was speaking to it in Spanish, but he allowed her to finish feeding it._

 _When Maria turned to face him, her smile widens but her eyes became sadden. "Master Kenway," She finished feeding the animal before closing the cage._

" _Haytham, please."_

" _You still call me Maria then."_

 _Haytham chuckled at her comment, "You have yet to introduce me to your pets."_

" _I am afraid you wouldn't have time to know them all," She step forward to him, "I know your ship leaves soon….I do have a question."_

" _Si master Kenway?"_

" _May I write you?"_

 _Maria face changed to smile, "I'd love it if you did…I've enjoyed your company Haytham."_

 _The way his name escaped her lips caused his heart skip a beat, the only person he had ever felt that was his mysterious mohawk woman. Ziio and the grandmaster were from two different worlds, it would of never worked between them, but with Maria….it was possible. The idea float through his mind as she came closer to him to grab his hand and give it a light squeeze before the two leaned in for a soft kiss that the two were locked into._

Haytham was snapped from his memory to see Maria head upstairs to be acquainted to her room. He was pleased that he had company in his home.


End file.
